Enemy Mine
Enemy Mine is the fourteenth level in ''Medal of Honor: Frontline''. It takes place in a mine shaft in Gotha, Germany. Briefing Enemy Mine Deep within the hills of Gotha 27 September 1944-0347 Hours As unlikely as it seems Jimmy, the only way to position you where we want you is through the very heart of this facility—the abandoned mine shafts. We'll assume that the Nazis have been alerted to your get away scheme, or at the very least, your presence among them at the facility. Thus, all I can suggest if for you to be extremely cautious to conceal your ever-changing position. You will truly be on your own this time, Lieutenant. Intelligently ration whatever weapons you have successfully accummulated, since there almost certainly be little chance of commandeering any during your escape. We need you on the far side of this facility, Patterson. Once you've emerged from this underground complex, you've got a vital rendezvous with our newest German technological enemy—the HO-IX experimental jet fighter. It is crucial to the future of the Allies that you succeed, Jimmy. Now stay sharp, and out of harm's way. Objective *Ride Minecart to Secret Radar Installation Weapons *M9A1 Bazooka *Browning Automatic Rifle *Walther P38 *Gewehr 43 *Model 24 Stielhandgranante Vehicles * Minecart Summary Lt. Jimmy Patterson starts out where he left off, the exit of the facility and the beginning of the mine shaft, Jimmy climbs into a minecart and starts riding down the track. After the minecart breaks through the wood barrier, he immediately encounters two German soldiers. After eliminating them, the cart goes down where more Waffen S.S. and panzergrenadiers await him, and he kills them. Patterson keeps riding on the cart as he heads to the top levels of the mine shaft. He eliminates more soldiers before the cart goes down. There, he has to kill soldiers on the top levels, and soon after, he is back to the top rails. After killing one last bunch of Waffen S.S. troops, he exits the mine and into the radar installation. Tips * It is advisable to shoot the BAR with discrestion, and use the Bazooka on large groups (preferrably ones situated next to explosive. Also, it is advisable to reload in between encounters with enemy personnel. * In the original version of the game along with the remastered version, the two most useful weapons would be the Browning Automatic Rifle and the Walther P38. These two weapons are useful for quickly cutting down groups of Germans and detonating fuel barrels with accuracy. They are also both quick and easy to reload. * When using the ironsight aim feature with the Walther in the remastered version, keep in mind that the "crosshair" is off location significantly by a few inches which makes it easy to miss hitting enemies. The actual hit location for the crosshair is not marked and is actually precisely in the center of the screen of the HUD. *Some point at the end of the first quarter of the level, the cart will slowly move through a winding, sloped track. There will be a German armed with a Panzerschreck. Make sure your primary weapon is fully loaded and fire as soon as he comes within sight from behind the blind spot. He WILL either take out most of your remaining health or instantly kill you; forcing you to restart the level. *To prevent the player from dying too quickly in this level, there will be medical packs and kits placed near the track for the player to pick up, though it still means that players should remain aware of their health bar. **Also, to avoid damage at all, the player should crouch and look down. The player won't be able to get hit. Trivia *In both the PS2 and remastered versions of the game, the walking animation is displayed when in the cart whenever the aim/zoom action is active. *The score piece playing during this level forms the introduction of the Medal of Honor: Frontline soundtrack's longest suite, "Escaping Gotha". *At the beginning of the level under one of the stones you can find a texture hole. The player will not get there, but you can throw grenades there. Level Map EMLevelMap.png|Enemy Mine level map. Enemy Mine (1).jpg|The rails on the supports. Enemy Mine (2).jpg|Mine corridors. Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline singleplayer levels Category:Missions